


Sharing is caring

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, bottom Kapkan, double blowjob, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Tachanka wants an early birthday present, the party gets a bit wilder than expected but nobody's going to complain.





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> This one is sort of a sequel to [Joke's on you Fuze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963239) , but it's not necessary to read it to understand what's going on here ~~This fic could also be titled "Kapkan gets gangbanged"~~
> 
> So I know this is really self-indlugent, but hey, what better way to celebrate that just a year ago I posted my first fanfic here! :D

On nights where there was no threat looming on the horizon, most of Rainbow’s operatives found an excuse to have fun, one way or another. Without impending doom knocking on their door, it was easier and healthier for them to focus on other things besides their work.

Instead of joining most of the other operatives downstairs for a movie night, the Spetsnaz team gathered in Tachanka’s room to play cards. The only one missing was Finka, who was out on a date. And while gossiping about the identity of Finka’s mysterious date was fun, they all were too concentrated in their game to sustain that conversation for long. Kapkan didn’t remember who had been the one to suggest playing the strip version, but now they were all in various degrees of undress. Except for Glaz. The damn bastard had only lost his  _ chechenka  _ and his boots, it was infuriating.

At least Kapkan wasn’t losing as badly as Fuze, who was down to his underwear and socks. The hunter peered down at his cards, plus what was already on the table, and tried not to frown. Usually he was rather good at this, but he’d been having an epic case of bad luck. Losing this round would mean saying goodbye to his trousers, and Kapkan was determined to not let that happen. He glanced at his friends, trying to gauge their reactions. Tachanka was unreadable, as always. Fuze looked displeased with his situation since three rounds ago. The surprise was Glaz, who was looking at Kapkan, and he could have sworn Glaz was leering at him despite the radiant smile the sniper flashed one second later.

A warm hand landed on Kapkan’s thigh, making him jump and knock his knees against the table. He instantly had the concerned and confused gaze of his teammates on him, as if Tachanka didn’t know damn well what had startled him. The hand squeezed softly and then descended to caress Kapkan’s inner thigh. He tried to ignore it, thinking Tachanka would tire of it if he didn’t react or pay him attention, and instead focused on the game as if nothing happened. However, someone else noticed something was going on.

“Are you jerking him off under the table?” Fuze asked Tachanka, pointing at Kapkan at the same time.

“No,” Tachanka answered at the same time Kapkan said  _ “Of course not!” _ , making it seem like something highly inappropriate was going on. Right in that moment Tachanka’s hand went up Kapkan’s thigh, getting dangerously close to his groin, the fingers teasing him over the fabric of his trousers.

“Then what are you doing?” Fuze’s question, while logical, caught Kapkan off guard. Perhaps it was because of the way Tachanka kept caressing him, slowly making his dick get interested despite Tachanka adamantly not touching it yet.

Glaz’s inquisitive eyes fixated on him didn’t help Kapkan keep his cool head either. Luckily, he was saved from having to answer when Fuze’s phone rang and the Uzbek excused himself to go answer it outside.  While still only wearing his underwear and socks. Kapkan hoped someone would pass by and see him like that, like for example Bandit. In his mind it would be a fitting revenge for the brash accusations, even if those weren’t that far off the mark.

With Fuze temporarily gone, the card game was halted. What hadn’t halted at all was Tachanka’s brazen touches. In fact Tachanka ws growing bolder, the heel of his hand pressing between Kapakn’s legs. Going by the way Glaz was looking at them, the sniper had figured out everything. Last time Kapkan had seen Glaz eyeing him like that, the four of them ended up in a rather  _ uncommon  _ situation. The video of it was the proof it happened, even if it sometimes seemed like a fever dream. Tachanka’s wayward hand stopped squeezing and caressing him, only to open the button of his trousers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kapkan hissed, grabbing Tachanka’s wrists in an iron grip.

“I wanted to have something special as a birthday present.”

Kapkan let out a small, incredulous laugh. This situation was ridiculous. “Your birthday is tomorrow, not today.”

“Technically, it will be tomorrow in less than an hour,” Glaz butted in, barely hiding his grin.

“Exactly, if we were on the motherland, it would already be my birthday!”

Kapkan shook his head in disbelief; having Tachanka and Glaz agree on something as silly as that wasn’t exactly surprising, but it wasn’t common either. He might as well play along, just to see where this would go. Whatever happened, it wouldn’t be more shocking than what happened some months ago. If he was honest, Kapkan wasn’t averse to indulging again in something similar, he just didn’t like admitting how much he thought about it.

Seeing as Kapkan kept silent but wasn’t openly protesting the idea, Glaz asked, “So what did you have in mind for your birthday present, Sasha?”

“Surprise me,” Tachanka chuckled, looking incredibly amused by the situation.

That wasn’t what Kapkan had expected. It was a too open request, instead of the older man giving orders to everyone as he usually did. Nevertheless, Glaz seemed to have an idea, and he approached Kapkan to whisper his plan. It never failed to surprise Kapkan how someone as sweet as Glaz could be so unrepentantly horny, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. And it definitely was a surprising idea.

Not stopping to see if Glaz followed him, Kapkan went to drag Tachanka away from the small table. They would need more space for what Glaz had suggested. He opened Tachanka’s trousers, in a reversal of what the other man had tried earlier, and the sniper quickly joined in. Tachanka opposed no resistance to having Kapkan and Glaz undressing him, one taking away the trousers while the other lowered the underwear to expose his already semi-hard cock. Even at half mast it was impressive, Kapkan couldn’t take his eyes off of the thick shaft. Glaz knelt by his side, waiting for him to take the first step. It was a bit surreal how ready they all were to do this.

Tachanka rested one of his hands on Kapkan’s head, not pushing him forward, just playing with his hair in silent encouragement. The hunter leaned down to lick the left side of Tachanka’s cock, while Glaz followed his lead and did the same on the right side.

“That’s it,” Tachanka praised them as his dick quickly hardened between their mouths.

Emboldened, Kapkan ran his tongue over the tip, eyes looking up at his old friend. A shudder ran down his spine when Tachanka smirked at him, the fingers twined in his hair guiding Kapkan forward. Perhaps this wasn’t familiar territory yet, but if definitely wasn’t new. His lips wrapped around the tip, then he slowly took in more, tongue sliding along the underside of the cock and pressing into the veins. Kapkan was too focused on what he was doing and Tachanka’s reaction to take note of anything else; all he noticed was the slide of the erection between his lips and Tachanka’s pleased sigh. Soon Glaz urged him to stand aside, taking over what Kapkan had been doing, going down on Tachanka’s cock until he nearly gagged. It was almost impossible to tear his gaze away, although eventually Kapkan decided he wanted to do more than just look, so he moved to worship Tachanka’s balls with his tongue.

They were back to licking and kissing the sides of the thick shaft when the door of the room opened and Fuze strode in. He looked at the scene in front of him with a comically surprised expression, mouth open in shock when he saw Kapkan and Glaz on their knees and servicing Tachanka.

“Wha- Am I interrupting?” Fuze looked uncertain, as if he was debating whether he should stay or go.

“Early birthday surprise,” Tachanka said, slightly breathless. “Feel free to join if you want.”

A flicker of doubt went over Fuze’s face, but it was replaced by determination. He left the phone on the table, next to the forgotten deck of cards, and approached them. Fuze knelt between Kapkan and Glaz and gave a tentative lick to the head of Tachanka’s cock, swiping away the leaking droplets of precum. The room was silent except for the obscene and wet sounds of their mouths working over Tachanka’s dick, tongues and lips occasionally coming in contact while they worshipped their friend. Perhaps they should have filmed this too, although it was highly unlikely any of them would volunteer to stay out of it to record it.

Tachanka grabbed the hunter’s hair, yanking softly to make him stop lavishing attention on his cock, “Bed, now.”

For a split second, Kapkan doubted about obeying him or not. First of all, because pushing Tachanka’s buttons was always fun. And second, because the idea of getting fucked while Glaz and Fuze watched, while alluring, it also made him slightly nervous. Last time they did this they’d all been slightly drunk; this time they had no excuse. It would all feel so much more deliberate. After a few seconds of thinking about it his lust won over, and he quickly took off his trousers and underwear. Naked and increasingly aware of the eyes following his every movement, Kapkan crawled on the bed, waiting on his hands and knees. However, Tachanka gave a smack to Kapkan’s ass and asked him to roll over.

“It’s my birthday treat, I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

Face up on the bed, he could see everything going on. The presence of their two comrades in the background was quite distracting. Kapkan didn’t fail to notice how they looked at him with such raw hunger. It was dizzying, in the best sense. A slick finger rubbed over his entrance and pushed in with ease. Kapkan closed his eyes in satisfaction when Tachanka thrusted the finger in and out, his other hand wrapping around Kapkan’s hard cock, stroking it roughly. He tightened around Tachanka in an attempt to gain friction and moaned softly, locking eyes with Glaz while Tachanka finger fucked him. He saw the exact moment the sniper’s control started to break.

“Can we…” Glaz seemed conflicted about what he wanted to ask, still looking at Kapkan and licking his lips as he tried to find how to finish his question. On the other hand, Fuze seemed quite at ease watching them, until he noticed the quite obvious tent in his underwear.

“You know I’m generous with my friends, Timur.” Tachanka added a second finger and more lube, “You can have your fun after I’m done. What do you think?”

The general attention shifted onto Kapkan, waiting for his reaction to that plan. He smirked, pleased with the power he now had at his hands. He knew he wanted it, but he wasn’t going to agree to it so easily. Ideally, Kapkan would keep them on their toes, make a show of pondering about it until the last moment, just because he could. However, Tachanka was still fingering him, prodding at the right spot and making sure he was ready to take it one step further. Lust and need pooled in Kapkan’s stomach, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to be fucked. Now.

“You should already know I can take a lot,” Kapkan’s confident boast morphed into a disappointed groan when Tachanka withdrew his fingers from inside him.

“Good. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

Still, Tachanka wait for him to nod in acceptance before spreading Kapkan’s legs open as far as they’d go, exposing him further. The older man was built like a mountain, wide and thick, and having him between his legs was both exhilarating and slightly intimidating. Kapkan watched with trepidation how Tachanka poured more lube on his cock, spreading it with a couple of pumps of his fist. 

Technically speaking, Kapkan had already had both Tachanka and Glaz fuck him. However, aside from that one time, it never happened again. Yes, they all had flirted heavily and danced around each other endlessly, but nothing else had happened. Until now. 

The hunter felt the hot and blunt tip of Tachanka’s erection brushing against his hole, at long last, the fire in his veins reaching a new high when Tachanka finally plunged in. The sensation was delightful, Kapkan could feel every inch going into him, stretching his walls. Tachanka didn’t stop until he bottomed out, and only then he waited a moment for Kapkan to adjust. 

It didn’t exactly hurt, but it was somewhat uncomfortable. He breathed in deep and focused past Tachanka for a few seconds. Glaz and Fuze were sitting close together on the oversized armchair, watching the show and leisurely jerking each other off. Fuck, that was hot. Although Kapkan quickly forgot about them when Tachanka started to move.

Tachanka’s approach to everything was essentially to be relentless, work on it until any resistance crumbled down. His approach to fucking was the same. The first few thrusts were almost gentle, but soon he got faster and rougher. The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder as Tachanka increased his speed, still holding the hunter’s knees open until Kapkan curled one of his legs around the older defender’s waist. Kapkan couldn’t help the little moans escaping him, since Tachanka’s dick kept brushing his prostate with every movement and bringing him alarmingly close to his breaking point.

It felt like it went on for an eternity, Kapkan closing his eyes and losing himself in the ecstasy of feeling Tachanka’s thick shaft inside him. He was starting to believe he’d be able to climax just like that, it would be the most blissful torture to endure. 

Blindly reaching for his partner and scratching his back in desperation, Kapkan moaned, “Sasha... yes! I’m- Ah!”

Tachanka hunched over, biting at Kapkan’s neck, marking him where everyone would see it unless Kapkan wore his uniform. He ignored the hunter’s pleas in favour of holding his waist, thrusting even deeper. “Good boy, Maxim, so eager… Come for me.”

That was all the encouragement Kapkan needed to grasp his achingly hard cock, pumping it furiously. The shock of the added stimulation had him growling low on his throat, clenching around the hard length ramming into him. Orgasm hit him like a truck, and Kapkan made the most shameless moans as he shot his release in time with Tachanka’s thrusts, white strands landing all over Kapkan’s chest and abs. The drawn out pleasure made him shudder while Tachanka’s relentless rhythm faltered, the older defender growling as he finished deep inside him.

After rolling his hips lazily a few more times Tachanka pulled out, leaving Kapkan empty but satisfied. He surprised the hunter with a  kiss on his jawline before getting out of the bed, yet Kapkan didn’t stay there alone for more than a few seconds. Glaz seamlessly took over, kissing the bite marks Tachanka had left and adding a few of his own. Kapkan was feeling lazy and relaxed, but not sleepy. The sniper’s lips on him, and the way Glaz caressed every inch of Kapkan’s skin he could reach only agitated the heat still simmering in the hunter’s gut.

He reached up to Glaz, his hands landing on the sniper’s ass and squeezing as he brought him closer. The glide of the heavy cock against his thigh was enough to make his own dick twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again, and Glaz’s mouth on his nipples only stoked the fire slowly building up inside him. Slowly, almost tortuously so, Glaz left a trail of wet kisses going from his pecs down to his groin, licking the mess Kapkan left when he climaxed. 

Kapkan tried to flip them over, feeling the need to do something besides lay there while they ravished him. However, Glaz was sturdier and more stubborn than he looked, and instead grabbed Kapkan by the thighs, yanking him closer to the edge of the bed. A surprised gasp escaped him, both by the sudden and harsh way he’d been handled, and because Glaz’s fist closed over his cock.

“Don’t get any ideas. You don’t want me to tie you up, do you?” The question was punctuated with a soft kiss on his lips, too tender and out of place with the rough way Glaz was treating him.

“Shut up and get in me,” Kapkan huffed, trying to not read too much into his partner’s softness.

Glaz hummed agreeably, but didn’t move. “You aren’t hard yet.”

Of course he  wasn’t hard, he came quite recently and he wasn’t twenty anymore. That didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in getting fucked again, especially when Glaz was leaving a nice collection of love bites on his skin and stroking his cock with fierce determination. Glaz sank on his knees and gave Kapkan’s cock a lick from the root to the head. His hands were gripping the hunter’s thighs, preventing Kapkan from moving too much. Glaz teased Kapkan with short licks around the crown, while still stroking the shaft. Despite everything, Kapkan could feel the blood rushing in, his dick slowly hardening again under Glaz’s attentions.

The sniper’s other hand moved to cup his balls almost reverently, then slipped further down to lick and trace the rim of his hole. Kapkan groaned, not sure if in mild embarrassment or arousal. Probably a mix of both. Tachanka came inside him, and yet Glaz was still doing this. His cock jumped eagerly when Glaz gave broad lick to the ring of muscle, fist still working over Kapkan’s length.

“See, you got hard for me. Good boy.”

Those damn words again. It was annoying how he got hot all over whenever they said that to him. Or perhaps he got flustered because Glaz’s breath when talking ghosted over a very sensitive area, still wet with the sniper’s saliva. 

“Are you going to fuck me now, then?” Impatience leaked into Kapkan’s words, and it made Glaz chuckle while he got up.

With the slickness of Tachanka’s release and the remnants of lube easing the way, Glaz slipped inside him and Kapkan choked on a moan. There was no pain or discomfort this time, only pleasure. Glaz’s thrusts were strong and measured, one of the sniper’s hands holding onto Kapkan’s hips, the other still stroking his cock to ensure he stayed hard. It was blissful, and Kapkan wanted to ask why they hadn’t done this before.

The perfect rhythm of Glaz thrusting into him stopped, and he would have complained if it wasn’t for the way Glaz lovingly swept the hair away from Kapkan’s forehead. Still stunned, Kapkan offered no resistance when Glaz lifted his legs up, ankles resting on the snipers’ shoulders. In this position Glaz’s cock felt bigger, going deeper inside him with each snap of his hips, filling Kapkan perfectly. The urgent thrusts had Kapkan moaning continuously, almost sobbing at the repeated pressure on the right spot. 

His thighs shook and his cock lay heavy against his belly, unattended now. It was too much for him, he was still somewhat sensitive but he also desperately wanted to come again. However, Glaz had swatted his hand away when Kapkan tried to get a hold of his own dick, so instead Kapkan bunched the sheets tightly in his fists, trying to withstand the endless onslaught of pleasure. 

A moan coming from neither of them caught Kapkan’s attention. He turned his eyes away from Glaz to discover Fuze sitting on Tachanka’s lap; the defender pumping Fuze’s cock slowly while they both watched Kapkan come apart under Glaz’s ministration. A deep thrust made Kapkan whine, an urgent and needy sound.

“Look at you, Maxim, so desperate,” Tachanka drawled, still working his fist over Fuze’s hard length. “Our little cum slut.”

“Fuck, he’s perfect,” Glaz raked his nails on Kapkan’s lower belly, so close and yet so far from where he wanted to be touched. “You truly are a gift, Maxim.”

It was a sweet sentiment, but Kapkan barely understood the words. Nothing else mattered aside from the wave of ecstasy threatening to consume him, and it only took a few more hard thrusts with Glaz grinding into his prostate to reach the crashing point. Kapkan tossed and turned his head, shivering violently as he was pushed to a blinding orgasm. Glaz fucked the hunter through the aftershocks until he moaned in bliss too and spilled inside Kapkan.

They stayed still like that for a moment, Kapkan wincing when Glaz withdrew with a wet squelching sound. He wasn’t ready for more, still gasping for air, trying to regain his bearings. However, Fuze was already looming close to the bed, coming to occupy the space Glaz left. Going for three rounds sounded much easier before, when he hadn’t come yet. Kapkan was starting to wonder if he’d taken on more than he could handle. Only one way to know for sure.

Fuze asked him to roll over, face down on the mattress. Kapkan complied, still too braindead to do anything except obey. The Uzbek must have noticed Kapkan needed a small reprieve, and despite having been holding back all this time, he didn’t immediately get to business. Instead, Fuze massaged the hunter’s thighs, making him relax before he let his hands go to Kapkan’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his abused hole. Two fingers went in, spreading over the mess left behind by his previous partners and testing how loose he was. The hunter’s breath hitched, a hiss escaping his lips. It wasn’t fair, in normal circumstances Kapkan loved being played with, but now he was overly sensitive and the teasing touches felt barely on the good side of painful.

“Who would have imagined the mighty hunter loves to get pounded,” Fuze’s voice lacked any sting, instead it was fond and trembling with barely contained need. Kapkan wiggled his hips back in a silent invitation, and Fuze slid his fingers out. “Come one, rise your ass for me.”

It wasn’t the most dignified position, but he was grateful that was what Fuze wanted, since lifting his hips up was the best he could do at the moment. He bit down on the pillow to stifle a whimper as Fuze sank into him, the stiff length pushing the cum out of him as it went in. There was semen dribbling over Kapkan’s balls and down his thighs, he could feel it overflowing with every small push. Fuze seemed intrigued by that, tracing the stretched rim of his entrance around his erection, and Kapkan was loose enough that he could almost slip the finger inside alongside his cock. 

Kapkan waited, remembering he’d actually been stretched further last time, and it had hurt but felt so good at the same time. If Fuze wanted to, he could push more than just an additional finger, but at this point neither of them had the patience for it. It was probably for the best.

After the first thrust Fuze couldn’t hold back anymore. The Uzbek went at it hard and fast, holding onto Kapkan’s hips with a strong grip that would surely leave bruises. It was the most exquisite torture, Kapkan felt as if his sanity was being slowly peeled apart with each snap of Fuze’s hips, pleasure and pain blurring together.

“Shuhrat, I… more…” Kapkan whimpered, unable to do more than drool into the pillow as his friend fucked him.

As all answer, Fuze slapped his ass. The sting was wonderful, timed with his thrust. Kapkan’s eyes rolled back as Fuze slapped him again, changing the angle while still pounding into Kapkan without mercy. He was going to pass out, painful pleasure setting his body aflame with each movement of the Uzbek. Could he even come a third time? Kapkan wasn’t sure he could, but the cock inside him, grinding against his sweet spot, seemed intent on proving him wrong.

Gripping the sheets with one hand and holding onto it like a lifeline, Kapkan moved his other hand under him to touch himself. He was surprised to find he got semi hard at some point, relishing the sensation of his fist around his cock. The force of Fuze’s thrust worked in his favour, pushing his dick into his fist as if he was fucking it. All Kapkan had to do was tighten the grip around his dick and enjoy the mounting pleasure of being fucked hard. He was sure neither of them would last long now.

Fuze slapped his ass again, groaning when he felt Kapkan tighten around him. A familiar pressure was building inside him and Kapkan rocked back into the thrusts, recklessly pursuing his own high. Fuze leaned down over his back, kissing hunter’s neck and shoulder. 

“Ah, fuck… yes!” Fuze bit Kapkan’s shoulder as he let go, moaning through his climax and pushing his throbbing erection even deeper. 

It was all drowned out by the scream Kapkan made as one final orgasm was wrenched from him. Burning pleasure seared him and his body convulsed, a sad amount of cum dripping from his pulsing cock. Kapkan collapsed on the bed, content to lie there and pant with his eyes closed. He couldn’t move and his whole body tingled, small aftershocks still rippling through him. Being a party favour to be passed around was exhausting.

Strong arms closed around him, cuddling him close to a warm body. With a certain effort, Kapkan managed to open his eyes to see Glaz’s neck and jaw close to his face as the sniper pressed a kiss against his damp forehead. Fuze was spooning Glaz, one arm draped over the sniper’s body so he could caress Kapkan’s side. That was surprisingly nice, comforting even. In that moment something wet pressed gently against his abused hole, and Kapkan made a distressed sound. He’d already been pushed past his limit and could not handle any more right now.

“Let me clean you up,” Tachanka said, voice low but not exactly a whisper. “Let me take care of you,  _ Princess _ .”

Someone giggled, but Kapkan couldn’t identify if it was Glaz or Fuze. For once Kapkan didn’t mind being called that; he didn’t have the energy to care about that. 

Once Tachanka was done cleaning him he lay down on the crowded bed too, trapping Kapkan between him and the sniper. The hunter let his eyes slide shut again, resting his face on the crook of Glaz’s neck as Tachanka left a collection of brief kisses on his shoulder, with Glaz caressing his back and Fuze holding his hand, fingers intertwined. 

On another occasion he may have scowled at such coddling, but right now it was more than welcome. Kapkan let out a deep sigh, basking in the attention he was getting. This had been an incredibly intense and satisfying experience, yet Kapkan didn’t want the others to think he was easy prey. He’d have to kick their asses during training tomorrow, just as a reminder of what he was capable. If he was able to move by then, of course. Right now he only wanted to lie there, surrounded by his lovers while he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
